Blowing Up The Sunshine
by Golerina
Summary: Just a short little EcklieSara piece that now has a third chapter! cowritten with cherrydrops12
1. Chapter I

**Sara stalked out of the interrogation room with Catherine hot on her heels. Her anger was strikingly close to bubbling to the surface. She decided it would be a lot easier, and more entertaining to vent her frustration now, whilst there was someone (namely Catherine) to take the heat. After all Catherine already hated her. **

''**Cath, you're such a bitch you know that, right?''**

''**Excuse me, I'm not the one flirting with serial killers just to get a rise out of them am I?'' Catherine shouted back.**

''**No but you're the one that brought up Hank and I when I was trying to bust a confession. You and your big mouth blew my only chance!'' Sara screamed back.**

**Seeing the venom in Sara's eyes, Catherine knew she should back off, but the need to win out-weighed her common sense.**

''**What relationship? You never even jumped the guy. Remember your sob story? You were ready to let the relationship move forward, when you found out and came running to me''**

**At this point Sara began to lose control and began clenching her fists together.**

**Replying barely over a whisper, Sara countered back with ''Well at least I can go without getting laid. I remember a certain CSI who practically jumped into a suspect's pants, at a crime scene nonetheless!''**

**Hearing this sent Catherine over the edge, as she leapt forward to attack Sara, Ecklie walked around the corner.**

**Hitting Sara, square in the eye, and slapping her for good measure, Catherine was shocked when she felt someone pull her off Sara.**

''**Catherine what the hell do you think you're doing, you don't go around assaulting your co-workers!''**

**As Catherine stood, mouth wide open, trying to think of something to say, Ecklie looked toward the bleeding Sara.**

**Turning round Ecklie told Catherine, she was suspended for two weeks no pay, and she was to leave immediately.**

**Turning his attention back to Sara, he asked if she was ok, and said he would go get an ice pack, and that she could wait in his office.**

**Upon returning, Ecklie found Sara Sidle, known for her tough as nails attitude, sitting in his chair, lightly crying. He uncomfortably asked,**

''**Hey, Sidle what's wrong?''**

''**Nothing, it's nothing."**

**Walking over to her he gently placed the ice pack over her quickly swelling eye. **

**"I know you and Catherine don't get along very well but what caused her to attack you like that?**

**"We just got into an argument over the case. It's nothing." She rubbed the back of her arm over her lip and winced, noting that it must have been split. **

**"You know, you're not too bad when you aren't being an asshole." **

**"And you aren't too bad when you aren't following Grissom around like a lost puppy." He was met with the strongest glare Sara could muster with only one eye.**

**His only response was to grin at her, which after a moment she returned.**


	2. Chapter II

Ecklie winced as he looked at his watch. Was it that late already? The night shift had already started. Maybe he could just happen to run into a certain brunette. The thought bought a smile to his face.

As he walked down the halls of the crime lab, his thoughts drifted back to the week prior. Catherine had come back to work today after a week long suspension. She was obviously angry with him and was outright rude to him every time she saw him. He could only imagine how she was going to treat Sarah when she saw her.

That's when he found her. Well, heard her. It was common knowledge around the lab that sometimes when engrossed in a case Sara would sing. He had never heard her singing, well not before tonight.

We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past can be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear

He leaned against the doorframe, not entering, knowing she would stop singing if she knew he was listening. It was some pop/folk tune that he couldn't place. Didn't the singer have some weird last name?

I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I've messed up better,  
I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so,  
Don't tell me I told you so

Heaven bent to take my hand  
I have nowhere left to turn  
I've lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh, they turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

She stopped singing but continued to hum for a few more moments. When she was completely quiet, he cleared his throat letting his presence be known.

Her head flew up from the pictures she was looking at, startled. She spun around, surprised that someone had been listening, and her gaze landed on him.

''Ecklie what are you doing here? Your shift finished hours ago, and it's your night off.''

''How observant of you.'' Ecklie smiled; pleased that Sara knew when he was supposed to be working. ''I had some paperwork to finish up."

While watching Ecklie Sara couldn't help but notice the smug look he seemed to be carrying. Brushing it off, Sara asked him why he was still there.

She was pleasantly surprised by his answer. ''Sara, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee after your shift is finished?''

Sara couldn't stop the smile from lighting up her entire face. "I'd love too. I'll meet you in the parking lot as soon as my shift is over?" She questioned.

"Sure"

As Ecklie once again walked down the halls of the crime lab, he found himself whistling the tune of the song he had the pleasure of hearing Sara Sidle sing.

AN: How did I end up writing another chapter?

Reason 1. Emily wanted me to continue

Reason 2. I was mauled by the Tiger of Inspiration!

Reason 3. Nobody killed me for posting the first chapter

The song is Fallen by Sarah McLachlan, and the dialogue was mostly written by cherrydrops12 but I changed it around a little bit


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders were five seconds from losing all ability to one day have children.

Sara Sidle was not a violent woman… Most of the time. Usually she avoided violence because of her family's history. The only times she ever felt the need to strongly express her anger was when she was fighting for someone or something she strongly backed up/believed in.

But now as she sat between the two men on the break room's couch she was unsure how long she could continue sitting and not lunge for one of them.

She quickly counted to ten in her mind and let out a deep breath. She could control her temper. She could. She would.

"So does he call you Sidle on your romantic dates, or has he learned to call you your first name by now?"

She was going to kill them.

"Come on Nick, maybe we should stop. She's starting to scare me a little bit."

Sweet, sweet Greg. He'd always been her favorite. She just knew one day he'd get past his marker sniffing days and grow into a fine young man.

"Though I'm sure we could just get Ecklie come in and calm her down if she blew a gasket."

Stupid little brat. She was going bring a hammer down on all his favorite cds.

Then suddenly an idea popped into her head. She smiled and stood up off the couch.

"You know what guys? That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure Conrad would _love_ to help me feel better about you two mocking our relationship."

Sara walked out of the break room with a triumphant look on her face. She'd just won this round.

Greg and Nick's eyes couldn't have been more wide as they stared at Sara's retreating form. She'd just admitted it was a relationship.

AN: Soooooooo… been a while, hasn't it? I can't believe almost a year has gone by! Last time I posted a chapter I wasn't even a freshmen yet! Now I'm about to be a sophomore. AH! I'm sorry to any of you who liked the story and if anybody is actually reading this right now who read the chapters when they first came out, this chapter is dedicated to you! I don't know if I'll continue to write more for this story, but hey! It's summer break, I've got a little free time.

Huggles Annette


End file.
